


新世界

by RemnantTheory



Series: 新世界 [1]
Category: Changed - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Rick and Morty, SCP Foundation, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Part of original characters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemnantTheory/pseuds/RemnantTheory
Summary: >check ζ-21-375目前版本：T+382>check ζ-21-375/382当前权限不足。是否访问旧版本简介？>yes过期版本T+286加载中……加载完成。“假如，这个世界，本身就是一个新世界程序呢？”“那......会如何呢？”“不如何。总之，先打破它吧。”“就如同我们上次一样？”“是的。”本作为meta型文章，掺杂有作者乱入。（会在上世界给黑白熊和莫诺美拟人形态，下世界就只能委屈他们两个了）警告：出现世界重叠场景（多来几个Fandom如何？）第一部分预告：“你觉得他们有了上一次的记忆这次会怎么做？唔噗噗噗噗噗……不过我已经给了他们条件了，不能出现于上世界可见的与原时间线不同的事件，而且全员生还，就算只是意识上的。”“既然你也这么说了……话说你最后一句话伦家好像听出了不同的意味啾！”“你知道就好……上一个时间线的神座出流就是这个意思。”“是谁的意思？”“什么意思？”“你什么意思，什么意思？”“意思意思嘛！”“我懂你那点意思。话说我怎么觉得我跟个保姆似的？成天给你处理后事？”“明明我才是保姆吧，你下世界的形态还穿着尿布呢？还有什么叫处理后事？信不信我给你处理处理？”“哼，反正每次你才是被我处理的那个……话说回来了，你第一句话的‘他们’到底是那几个？”“严格地说，是神座出流和江之岛盾子。不管怎么说，如果我给其他人记忆，他们也多半会搞砸，所以我打算等之后再说。”（前三章的太长不看版：神座出流拿走了控制面板，于是管理者派了sans和瑞克去管事，顺便清了黑白熊和兔美的记忆）通知：目前作为一个初三党已经开学，本处的二命通关翻译及弹丸传说停更至寒假，新世界不定期更新，敬请注意。（见鬼简介的字数满了，话说简介最大字数怎么又变少了？？？）再通知：新世界世界观与弹丸传说世界观部分合并，新章节见本人Lofter主页
Series: 新世界 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846336





	1. 获得成就：开始了？

“你好，神座出流。你也好，江之岛同学。”  
“黑白熊”拿起一本书随意地翻着。“兔美”接过了话头。  
“我猜，你们是否对这里是哪里很迷惑？不用担心。这里，是相对于你们的时空线来说的形而上时空线。我们收到了来自我们的形而上时空线，同时是你们的超形上时空线的一位同人作者，皮瑟斯罗杰的请求，所以这就是现在你们在这里的原因。这是他发给我们的‘信件’，我觉得应该能如此称呼它。那么，我要开始读了。”  
**“你们好，形而下世界线的黑白熊和兔美。我这里需要一篇同人，所以可否请你们对你们的形而下世界线做一些微调？我相信这对神座同学和江之岛同学应该会很有趣。”**  
“好吧，没错。他就写了这么些东西。所以，当下一个时空线开始时，我们会在你们得到你们的天赋时给予你们上个时空线的记忆和超形上时空线的视角的……一些有趣的东西。当然，你们可以先在这里预习一遍。”说完，“兔美”拿出了一个硬盘。“是的，江之岛同学，我知道你很兴奋，但是请你坐在你的椅子上，否则我可能需要拿份皮带过来。”  
“我有问题。”  
“是的，神座？”  
“所以你们为什么在这里是人形生物？更不用说黑白熊还有自我意识了。”  
黑白熊插进话来：“嗯，实际上，我在形而下时空线也是有自我意识的，只是你们可能没有发现而已。反正，现在不要讨论我们的本质问题了。你们先看那个吧。”  
神座拿起了那个硬盘，放进了电脑里。  
**（是的，你只能手动这样做。）**  
_“那是谁？”_  
“看样子江之岛同学受了惊吓啊。皮瑟斯，你好。”  
**（没事，我很好。继续吧。我在记录呢。）**  
神座看到硬盘中有三个文件夹。  
**（是的，弹丸论破。这就是你们的世界线在我们的世界线中的名字。）**

 **（很好。我看到你已经完成了。）**  
“哦，对了，顺便提一句。皮瑟斯还有一个要求。就是在他的时空线可见的事件必须保持发生。当然，这个时空线结束后我希望能见到所有人。当然，包括那些死了的。78级的那八个人、战刃骸和七海千秋，当然还有你，江之岛。当然，只要他们的意识存在就可以了。就比如神座你在上一个时空线的存活方式就可以。唔噗噗噗噗噗……这可真是一种二律背反，不是吗？”  
“好吧。是时候做出一些改变了。毕竟如果和原来一样的话，会无聊的。”  
“彳亍。”神座心中已经有了一个计划。  
“你是不是有个计划了？”  
“不会告诉你的。这样才有趣呢？”

神座从自己的硬板床上醒来。方才发生的一切，是梦吗？  
**（那不是梦。做你的工作，快点。我想你已经有计划了。但是你得先把我这里可见的事件办了。很快江之岛和战刃就要过来了。我相信江之岛也收到了信息。）**  
神座叹了口气。  
**（这可不像是你的人设所应该有的行为。不过当然，这个行为在我们这里理论上是不可见的，因为我对你们这里有干预，所以我可见。你大概还有十秒钟。）**  
神座坐正了。  
**（让好戏开场吧。）**

 **（我相信现在镜头应该在77级的教室里。这个时候他们应该在准备过来救人。）**  
“所以，神座前辈，你有什么建议吗？”  
“过会儿等七海上了电梯之后给她一发麻醉枪。剩下的我来搞定。”  
“好。我得去设置一下。不，让战刃去设置好了。她向来做事不问缘由，只要是我的要求。话说这个不算可见吧？”  
**（严格意义上来说，不算。七海那边只有上电梯的半分钟之内才有镜头。之后她应该没有镜头，后面就直接剪到下电梯了。实在不行，我建议你们让电梯来回跑两趟，增加点时间。所以说，麻醉枪要用最大号的。）**  
“那最好了。我正好需要大概那么多时间。顺便一提，神座实验室里有那种大剂量而不会致死的麻醉剂就是了。”  
“行。我去取。”  
“还有，你有时间也试着给战刃来一发吧。我对她也要做点操作……”

神座开始了手头的工作。  
剃头、开颅、放置脑电极和设置程序为死亡时转移记忆。将一切恢复原状。总共用了神座差不多十几分钟。一切结束后，神座从墙上的出口离开，没有留下一丝痕迹。  
七海醒来时只会以为她稍微晕眩了一会儿。毕竟，这里可没有什么时钟。惊讶于自己出现的幽默感，神座无声地笑了。在江之岛那里还有一份手术正在等着他。

“七海的处刑正在进行吗？”  
“是的。”  
“很好。别忘了，等处刑结束后把她的尸体保存好。顺便把伤口封好，再把她流出的血注回体内。相信我，到时候这会非常有用的。还有，不要保存在学园主建筑生物教师的那些冰柜里，否则最后一幕的你的处刑就无法进行了。我得去见她并拿走她的发卡。做完这些之后我得准备一下……”

神座正在进行着电脑工作。  
**（你在做什么？）**  
“试图黑进国家数据库。我要把七海千秋的DNA、虹膜和指纹记录和江之岛盾子的互相对换。相信我，这对我之后的计划会很有帮助。我可能还需要一副外骨骼……”  
**（你知道，我不宜过多干涉。之后我不打算跟你们沟通了。关于时机问题，我相信你已经记下了所有的时机，在最初的沟通中。而且，如果我继续出现，想必读者们也会烦躁的。）**  
“好吧。再见。”没有回应。

神座对江之岛说：“你需要过来一下。”  
“什么事？”  
“一个请求。”  
在江之岛看不见的地方，神座拿出了一把麻醉枪，最大号的。


	2. 倒叙？插叙？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （是的，爷就是倒过来写了，你能拿我怎样？[doge]这个算是大量的伏笔，看到这里的人可以猜一下之后有多少个梗）  
> “嬲……谁能告诉我一下工作面板怎么到78级手上去了？”  
> “不清楚。我一点都‘骨’不懂。”  
> “那不是要问你吗？喂！医生！你不是看门的吗？”  
> “我又不管这个。再说，那东西没了你还要来问我？我当时在组装来着……”  
> “谁让你工作时间弄组装了……老头？花生？大爷？A和弦？”  
> “……”  
> “……”  
> “不是神座拿走的吗？”  
> “说了多少遍了那只是我的一个称号而已啊！叫我弗朗西斯就行了okay？”  
> “厚礼蟹……喂，你传送枪呢？借我用用。”  
> “那里有的是，自己去拿。别整天什么事都问我，我很忙的……”  
> “你确定还要工作？你上次装那东西的时候不是爆炸了吗？”  
> “我说了多少遍了……被炸死的那个不是我。那是另一个我……我重新计算过了！话说我螺丝刀呢……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （今后只写对话式剧本哈）

“所以这玩意到底有什么用？”  
“不知道。之前有个人给了我这个。嗯，是个长头发的。不过好像是男的？”  
“我看看。这……很像游戏面板啊。”  
“不对吧。顶上明明就标着‘工作面板’啊。话说这玩意要权限的吗……”  
“应该是吧。不过现在我们也没搞到什么用户名和密码之类的东西。只能放着以后再说了。”  
“话说你们觉得这玩意有没有可能和黑白熊有关系？”  
“非常有可能。没想到你们这些普通人也能找到这种东西。”  
“说了多少次不要模仿我说话啊！你这个下等人！”  
“哦，那么你喜欢用‘下等人’这个词吗……我下次会改正的。”  
“我觉得可以去问问莫诺美。”  
“你还是算了吧！那两个怎么看都是一伙的！”  
“算了。找个地方放起来吧。话说有什么地方他们不会去的吗？”  
“不如放在澡堂？”  
“我看你这个家伙又想做点什么了吧……你不记得上次弄坏的那个电子手册了？”  
“虽然我不太支持他，但是我得说一句，背面明明有写‘防潮’的好吧……而且不是确认了那俩货是电子产品吗？应该进不了澡堂才是……”  
“我拍张照……？”  
“留着你的胶片吧。”  
“我以前……在医院里见过这种东西的样子。”  
“这东西原来是被封印了吗！我来试试……”  
“算了。你这个人看起来就不太靠谱的样子……还有你怎么才来？”

 **（哦天哪你们怎么回事的居然把工作面板弄丢了）** “这你也不能怪我啊……神座拿走的……” “那不还是怪你？谁让你给他通行方式的？” “他说是下次有新的主意方便来找我讨论……” **（把工作面板拿走就是他的新主意！天哪，我真是信了你的邪，那家伙身上也有谎言相关的天赋你又不是不知道！中心介绍页里面明明有所有人的人设的！下次我要培训人应该去让他们把那页纸印在记忆面包上让他们吃下去才是正解……你们要不还是回去吧。我最好另外安排几个人来管新人事务……）** “你打算派谁？现在没几个人可以用……人事部已经在要求更多的人手了！还有串口部！” **（那种东西你自己去问人事部去吧。我宣布这就是你们在这里的最后一项任务：找到下一个接盘人！）**

“他走了吗？”  
“应该走了。哼，虽然说我们确实是有这个义务……但是他也没说我们不能做一些任务之外的事情啊！只要不是我们亲自给他造成麻烦就可以了……你觉得我们改一下招聘步骤如何？”  
“我想的和你想的是一个东西吗？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“天哪……我说了你什么时候能把你这个爱卖关子的人设改掉啾！”  
“别搞得好像人设有那么容易丢掉一样。实在不行我去回炉就是了……”  
“我随时欢送。记得保留记忆！”


	3. 引入（Introducing）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （简介の简介：对当前世界的定义，当前世界的变化几乎必定影响简介，操作得当且有对应能力者则可通过操纵简介改变世界各因素）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >id /identify 1927-354-82d  
> 权限核对完成。你好，Dr.Lin。  
> >search /all /convert  
> 处理中……  
> （警告：检测到变化，请立即检查）  
> [collapsing]ζ-21-375  
> >check ζ-21-375  
> （启动核对模式）  
> 客体世界：ζ-21-375世界  
> 主动世界：υ-20世界集  
> 变化：[当前输入身份识别号权限不足，数据已隐藏，请立即向你的上司中拥有双子神权限者报告当前出现代号为ε-12级变化]  
> ——————————————————————————  
> >id /override 287-d4wN-r3Mn4nt  
> 警告：检测到双子神权限身份识别号。如于二分钟内未输入口令，将立即执行UR级重置。  
> >tH!5-3meRg3ncY-d4rK  
> 接受口令。你好，R4nd0m。  
> >secchec  
> 黑月从未嚎叫。  
> >check ζ-21-375  
> （变化已进行至第二循环，已进行干预。最高领导层已设置隐藏此宇宙及其相关信息。我们不会强制你忘记这些。）  
> “又是什么东西？让那两个家伙能做到这一步？他们平常应该是甩手掌柜才对啊……难道是！”

“Rise and shine！新的一天开始啦！”  
————————————————————  
“那个东西弄好了吗？”  
“一点头绪都没有。我们试过了可能的所有东西，但是一无所获。要不我们还是担心自身吧。黑白熊说了，要是这几天再不出现事件的话……他就要挑随机一人当受害者了，再挑随机一人当凶手。”  
“黑白熊真过分……这不就是相当于全员处刑吗？”  
“莫诺美还赞成了！这才是最见鬼的一点……”  
“是不是黑手开始急了？”  
“那理由是什么呢？”  
“难道就是那个东西？”  
“嘘。又有广播了？”  
“叮咚咚咚！集合！集合！来体育馆！我现在很气愤啊！”  
————————————————————————————  
“不过我好像有种感觉……”  
“什么感觉？跑步中途说话让我有点喘不上气……”  
“好像黑白熊的气恼不应该在这时候出现似的……”  
“那只是你的错觉吧。实在不行你去问神经学家好了。虽然他也是个神经。”  
“喂！”  
——————————————  
“有人偷了我的东西啦！”  
“偷东西的学生不是好学生啾！”  
“不要抢我的台词！”“不要抢我的台词！”  
“难得这么同步啊……”  
“让我用出我最为自豪的读心术吧，哇哈哈哈！决定了！凶手就是你！”  
“你……在指谁啊？”  
“本来以为这种方法会有用的……”  
“算了！散会！散会！看我不解决了那个偷我东西的人！”  
————————————————————————————  
“嘿！你上哪去？”  
“检查他们的进度啊。如果他们的进度跟不上我们的计划，那不就白费了吗？”  
“你确认解锁了？”  
“是解锁了没错啦……但是那个东西一次解锁只能维持一小时来着……哪个人做的这种设定啊！”  
 **（通话请求。请立即接听，标签：紧急）**  
“好吧，在我所知道的所有那里的人中只有一个人会这么用标签。还要画蛇添足的写一个‘标签：’，当我们看不见吗？这种烂笑话很有趣吗？”  
 **（咳咳，检查通话信道。身份验证：2739-184-25）**  
“身份验证：253-14-70”  
 **（好了。嘿老兄，怎么样啊？）**  
“你觉得还能怎么样？我被开除了！”  
 **（那我知道了。你应该是——）**  
“Oh, not again PLEASE！”  
 **（好吧，不说了。这次我是来交接的。除了我之外我还会带两个人。）**  
“你确定？现在空闲的那两个人？”  
 **（没问题。有问题我来担着。）**  
“行吧，那我就信你一次。但是记住了，毕竟我也算是这个世界的人，如果出了事，我们第一个找你！”


	4. 混乱（一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >exit /idclear /shuffle  
> 请确认命令。  
> >exit /idclear /shuffle  
> 命令接受。请输入口令。  
> >r3mz4NtX30rT  
> 口令核对中……  
> 192u0euihsuichds8a  
> uejro1239rheiuhfiuh  
> sa7euih281uedsuha  
> 87eu8sud8jwiheuwx  
> 权限确认。正在重分配所有身份识别号，由上一身份号对应邮箱通知原持有者。  
> 100%  
> [##########]  
> 身份识别号重分配成功，所有旧版个人数据已清除。您目前的身份：283-47-5829。是否现在填写身份信息？  
> >n  
> 确认，身份信息已留空。已弹出目前身份卡。  
> （本章结尾处所提及之另一份剧本见本人于此处弹丸传说中所写作之外传：虚无的尽头（一））

“怎么又重置身份识别号了？”  
“那只能说明一件事：又有新人进来了。”  
“好吧，我去一趟。看看这次能不能多给形而下部招几个人……”  
“说了多少次了，是串口部！”  
“都一样！还有下次你要我做事能不能不要如此隐晦？”  
“你们两个吵什么吵！快点，收拾好东西，我们要去接管黑白熊落下的乱摊子。”  
“怎么就变成乱摊子了？”  
“他们没说，但是我能感觉到那个世界的时间线已经脱离了之前设定好的变化轨道。要是另外一位在就好了……”  
“本来说是他们要去管那个世界的，但是据说他们应急去接收刚到的那批新人了。好像那批新人也不是通过正常变化线进来的……”  
“算了。接下来——”  
**（有新邮件。）**  
“怎么？”  
“出大事了。正常协议应该是非正常变化线走完直接跳过之后的流程进行应急协议……但是我收到通知了，说是这条非正常变化线之后按照正常变化线的流程走……”  
“你的意思是之后要把ζ-21-375世界加进υ-20世界集里？”  
“是的。就是我来自的那个世界集。看样子我们要多带点东西了……”  


“我们马上就要走了。最后看一眼吧……”  
**（有新邮件。）**  
“该死！肯定是那个笑面垃圾袋！”  
“怎么了？”  
“这下要命了……邮件里说要准备好记忆卡。”  
“那种最紧急时刻才会启动的东西怎么现在就要准备？”  
“那家伙之前不是来过一次吗？他是有感知能力的。”  
“这……”  
“算了。去提醒他们一下，不要做得太露骨，提醒完就回来弄记忆卡。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你听不懂吗？记忆卡不但他们要用，我们也要用。这是上峰的命令。”

**（收到我发的东西了吗？）**  
“收到了。那是……某种剧本之类的东西吗？”  
**（算是吧。准确来说，是形而上的某种简介。你们的下一步就是将ζ-21-375世界导入υ-20世界集，安置于υ-20-11-037世界线，如果目前没出差错的话那个世界线应该是空的，毕竟你们是第一个导入这里的，我们也做了很多工作。既然你们看过那个宇宙的最初简介，也应该知道这个数字是干嘛用的。准确来说，这不是我本人的主意。这是[那份剧本](https://picicelogic.lofter.com/)的作者对它的设定。）**  
“确定那不会使他们恢复记忆？”  
**（复述一下本次行动的目标。）**  
“以最不影响任何现实本身稳定性的方式导入弹丸论破所有角色……”  
**（没错。当然，那是你们用的剧本。我这里也有[一份剧本](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242778/chapters/62980729)……）**


	5. 混乱（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上章与本章之间的剧情提要：  
> 记忆卡使用完毕，ζ-21-375世界已进入轮回，十个时间戳之前218-372小组已出发，但是须知υ-20宇宙中离ζ-21-375宇宙最近的宇宙离它也有几十个宇宙的距离，由于高层并未知晓其中的各个宇宙的情况，只知晓其中有许多宇宙极有可能是空置的。为此，配备了一系列工具，详细列表可以在附录I中阅读……  
> ——《ζ-υ-395行动报告》

“所以你是怎么来到这里的？”  
“我吗？我不知道我们是不是第一个被接收的，但是我知道我们至少是比较早期进来的。这点从当时来找我们的是管理者之一就可知晓。”  
“那我大概要稍微晚一些。我是被那群SCP招进来的。”  
“这样啊……这样吧，反正路还有好远，这艘船是有自动驾驶的，要不我们把自动驾驶打开，去交换一下故事？”  
“乐意奉陪。”


End file.
